


What Are You Scared Of?

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup, Support, batfam, genderfluid tim, pansexual tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim just wanted to look the way he felt for a day while his family was out. But they came home too early and maybe he wasn't quite ready for them to know anything yet. But the Batfam can be a pretty accepting, comforting group (for the most part). So maybe Tim was worrying for nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Scared Of?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. If you could please help me out and give some feedback, I would appreciate it. Also, if you find any grammatical errors, please bring those to my attention so I may fix them. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

Tim knew he should have at least shut the door. Well, really, he should have locked the door, taken all of this stuff into the bathroom, and locked that door too. Maybe then he would have at least gotten some warning that someone would see. As it was, Bruce was already standing in the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes.

Worst. Decision. Ever.

But really, in his defense, Tim thought he would have a good half the day to do this, not an hour and a half. (Most of that time was spent plucking up the courage to even go into Stephanie’s room and borrow her makeup and clothes.)

So now, here he was, standing with his back to the mirror on the other side of the room, a mascara brush in his hand. He’d almost been done, too. Just a little more tweaking, and his makeup would have been gorgeous. It was all very natural, very light, bringing out the crystalline blue of his eyes. The headband that pulled his hair back from his face matched the simple, gray cotton dress that fell just to his knees. The sleeves were snug, but not uncomfortably so, cutting off below the elbow. His leggings were black, and so were the lace-up, ankle-high boots he had slipped on.

(And, yeah, maybe not all of this outfit was Stephanie’s…)

“Tim...what are you wearing?” Bruce asked, taking a step into the room. And on instinct, Tim was gone. The brush was dropped to the floor and he bolted for the bathroom. The second he was moving, Bruce was too, launching forward to catch his second youngest.

He was almost caught. Bruce was this close to grabbing Tim around his waist. But the teen was faster. He was in his bathroom, the door shut and locked before Bruce was even fully aware of it.

“Tim! Open the door!” Bruce called, knocking on the hardwood.

“No!” Tim yelled from behind the door.

“What’s wrong? I just want to talk to you, Timothy.” the man said. It was silent for a moment, and Bruce almost thought Tim was ignoring him.

“Then talk…” Tim said quietly.

“Come out here and I will.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“No!”

Bruce knew that he wouldn’t get anywhere with his son like this. So he stepped away from the door and left the room. If he couldn’t get Tim to talk to him, he certainly knew who could.

*~*~*

When Dick stepped into Tim’s room a few minutes later, the black-haired teen was nowhere in sight and the bathroom door was shut, just as Bruce said it would be. On the bed lay several dresses and skirts that he recognized as Stephanie’s. Spread out on the floor by the mirror were pallets of eyeshadow, blush, and foundation. There were eyeliners and lipglosses and lipsticks, all in different shades and colors.

“Oh, Timmy…” Dick whispered to himself. He turned his back on all of it, looking towards the door.

Knocking on it gently, Dick called out softly to his younger brother. “Timmy? You in there?”

“...yeah…” Tim responded. His voice sounded scared and shaky to Dick, and that worried him. Tim was supposed to be confident and maybe a little arrogant. But not frail. Never unsure of himself.

“Can I come in?” Dick asked. There was a moment of silence before the lock clicked. Dick reached for the doorknob, turning it slowly. As he pushed the door open and stepped in, he saw Tim curled up in a corner by the tub.

He figured that at some point, Tim had looked well made-over and absolutely stunning. Now though, his eyeshadow and liner were smeared, clearly smudged over the heels of his hands. Tim’s clear, baby blue eyes were rimmed in red and his hair was messed up, falling out of the hold of his headband.

“Babybird, what’s wrong?” Dick asked with a sad smile, joining the well-dressed teen on the floor.

“You’re all going to hate me…” Tim mumbled, his hands playing in his lap.  
“What? No, Tim, no. We don’t hate you.” Dick reassured, reaching out and placing a hand on Tim’s shoulder. Dick had to admit that even in this state, Tim was still cute as hell. And he honestly couldn’t wait to see Tim without tear tracks down his cheeks and his makeup smeared and running.

“But...but I’m all...I...don’t...I want to be…” Tim stuttered, not seeming sure what he was trying to say.

“Tim, listen to me. Nothing about you will ever make us hate you. We love you. Some of us in slightly different ways than others. No one will treat you different. No one will look at you different.” Dick said, pulling Tim to his side.

“Dick...I…” Tim started again.

“What are you scared of, babybird?”

“What about the Titans? What about Young Justice? What about the League?” Tim asked. Now that he was finding his voice again, it was getting easier to voice his fears. Dick really had hit the nail on the head. Sometimes he found it weird and unnerving just how well his older brother knew him.

“They’ll say the same thing. Stephanie is going to start making you over at every chance she gets. Bart may just join you, to be honest. Conner isn’t going to care. Actually, he may just blush at you and pretend everything is normal. Everyone else will probably just whistle and compliment you, because you know what? You are gorgeous, and beyond beautiful.” Dick said.

“Damian is going to tease me…” Tim whispered.

“I really don’t think he will, Timmy.” the older responded.

“Why not?” Tim looked up at the deep blue-eyed hero, a quizzical look in his eyes.

“I just do. You’ll see.” Dick said. He stood up and held his hand out to help Tim up too. “Now. What do you say we get you fixed up and head downstairs for some lunch? Yeah?”

Tim just stared at his hand for a second before he smiled softly and took it, allowing Dick to help him up from the floor.

*~*~*

Tim was getting more and more apprehensive by the second. Dick was at his side, holding his hand and chatting about some ridiculous thing Damian had accidentally done at the mall that morning. He had watched Tim fix his makeup as he brushed the soft black hair back, securing it in the headband. And now Tim was back to looking perfect, just like he had before Bruce had found him.

“And Damian just glared at me-”

“Dick?” Tim said, cutting the man off. He stopped one stair above the oldest to look him in the eye. “I don’t know if I can do this…”

“Yes you can. Of course you can. I’ll be right there with you, babygirl. I promise, nothing bad will happen.” Tim’s breath hitched at the new pet name. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted someone to accept him for who he was and just casually adjust to life with him this way. Sure, not everyone would do that (the press was going to get a kick out of this), but it was nice that his brother believed in him. (It was also nice that said brother was the most optimistic and positive of the bunch.) “Come on, Timmy. I’m hungry.”

And with that, Dick was leading him all the way down the stairs and into the dining room where the rest of the family had already congregated. The chatter died down as they entered and everyone just looked at Tim for a moment. And suddenly, Stephanie was out of her seat and bouncing up and down in front of him.

“Oh my god, look at you! You are so adorable!” she squealed. “My god, how did you do your eyeliner like that?! You have got to teach me!” Tim couldn’t respond. He smiled shyly at her and let her just bounce around him for a moment before suddenly calming down.

“Hot damn, Tim. If I had known we were the same size, I would have been dressing you up a long time ago.” the blonde said with a smirk. That made Tim blush, his ears turning red with the force of it.

“Alright, Steph, that’s enough. Let him sit down.” Cass said from her seat at the table.

The next thing Tim knew, he was sitting between Dick and Jason, Stephanie on the other side of the table, gushing over his new look. Jason had just smiled fondly at him and proceeded to also refer to Tim as “babygirl” for the rest of the meal. Cass also joined Stephanie in fawning over him and Dick was just content to sit there and watch it all happen. Bruce smiled at him in that way that said, “I told you all I wanted to do talk”. And when Alfred came in and began setting plates in front of them all, he stopped short at Tim and looked on for a moment.

“It’s nice to you see this afternoon, master Timothy. We missed you at breakfast this morning.” Alfred said with a smile.

“Thanks Alfred.”

Before the man turned and left, he leaned down to Tim, one hand on either shoulder and said, “And you look beautiful, miss.” Tim’s only response was to smile so big, his cheeks began to hurt. The rest of the family just laughed and smiled as well.

Damian, however, said nothing. He just stared at Tim in this weird way that made the older teen feel a little on edge. Did he approve? Did he like it? Did he hate it? Did he care? It was driving Tim insane, and this went on all throughout lunch. When it was over, and everyone had finished eating, Steph volunteered herself and Tim to take care of the dishes. (None of them liked how Alfred tried to do everything all the time. He deserved a break.)

“So, Timmy.” Stephanie started lightly as she began placing dishes in the dishwasher.

“So, Stephanie.” Tim replied in the same, playful manner. He felt better now that he didn’t have Damian constantly watching him with that expression he hadn’t quite learned to read yet.

“When did you get into borrowing my clothes and makeup?” the blonde asked, looking over with a warm smile.

“Well...Stephanie...I’m sorry I took them without asking. I should have said something. But I was scared to.” Tim replied, handing her another plate.

“Scared of what?” she asked casually.

“I thought everyone would be weird about it.” Stephanie laughed.

“Really? That was the problem? Darling, we all get dressed up in skin tight suits that are, in some cases, absolutely ridiculous, every night and you thought we’d take you dressing as a girl badly?” she asked him playfully. The more Tim thought about it, the more he realized she was right. Bruce dressed up as a god damned bat every night. Why should it be weird that he wants to look like a girl sometimes?

“So, Tim. Now that that’s out of the way, what’s up? Are you trans or did you just want to?” Steph asked, closing the dishwasher and leaning back against the counter, just looking at her brother.

“I’m genderfluid.” Tim replied.

“That is perfect Timmy.” Steph said, smiling. “Anything else?”

“Pansexual?”

“You asking or telling?”

“Telling.”

“Alright.” With that, she linked their arms together and left the room with Tim in tow. “Come on, show me how you did your eyeliner, because that wing there is the best thing I have ever seen.”

Tim just laughed and followed.


End file.
